kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Cycle
A Cycle is a series of cards that share one or more qualities with each other, usually featured in the same set. Some cycles are between sets released at the same time, or between sets in the same block. Each booster pack of cards in Kaijudo usually features at least one or more cycles, usually cards with a similar level or effect that differs by civilization. Tatsurion vs. Razorkinder Battle Decks This set has no cycles. The Dojo Edition This set has no cycles. Rise of the Duel Masters Level 2 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 2 and have the 15px Shield Blast ability.) * — * — * — * — * — Sunshock (3RIS).png|link=Sunshock Ice Blade (3RIS).png|link=Ice Blade Specter Claw (3RIS).png|link=Specter Claw Comet Missile (3RIS).png|link=Comet Missile Sprout (3RIS).png|link=Sprout Level 4 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 4 and have the 15px Shield Blast ability.) * — * — * — * — Veil Vortex (3RIS).png|link=Veil Vortex Bone Blades (3RIS).png|link=Bone Blades Rock Bite (3RIS).png|link=Rock Bite Return to the Soil (3RIS).png|link=Return to the Soil Level 4 "ETB" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 4 and have abilities that trigger when they enter the battle zone.) * — * — * — Hydro Spy (3RIS).png|link=Hydro Spy Fumes (3RIS).png|link=Fumes Bronze-Arm Tribe (3RIS).png|link=Bronze-Arm Tribe Level 3, 2000 Power "on-attack" ability Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3, have 2000 power and an ability that triggers when they attack.) * — * — * — * — * — Shaw K'Naw (3RIS).png|link=Shaw K'Naw Aqua Seneschal (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Seneschal Gigastand (3RIS).png|link=Gigastand Little Hissy (3RIS).png|link=Little Hissy Razorhide (3RIS).png|link=Razorhide Level 2 Blockers (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with the file:Blocker.png Blocker and the Guard or Skirmisher ability) * — * — * — Sun-Stalk Seed (3RIS).png|link=Sun-Stalk Seed Reef-Eye (3RIS).png|link=Reef-Eye Skeeter Swarmer (3RIS).png|link=Skeeter Swarmer Level 3 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3 with no abilities.) * — * — * — * — Luminar (3RIS).png|link=Luminar Knowledge Warden (3RIS).png|link=Knowledge Warden Gatling Skyterror (3RIS).png|link=Gatling Skyterror Fear Fang (3RIS).png|link=Fear Fang Level 2 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with no abilities.) * — * — * — * — * — Stalker Sphere (3RIS).png|link=Stalker Sphere Aqua Soldier (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Soldier Brain Squirmer (3RIS).png|link=Brain Squirmer Vorg (3RIS).png|link=Vorg Ambush Scorpion (3RIS).png|link=Ambush Scorpion +2000 Power Lords (Each of these creatures give +2000 power to your other creatures in the battle zone with the same race.) * — * — * — * — * — Paladio, Patrol Leader (3RIS).png|link=Paladio, Patrol Leader Finbarr, Council of Logos (3RIS).png|link=Finbarr, Council of Logos Horrid Stinger (3RIS).png|link=Horrid Stinger Blastforge Slaver (3RIS).png|link=Blastforge Slaver Raging Goliant (3RIS).png|link=Raging Goliant Race Support (Each of these creatures feature support for a race of creature.) * — * — * — * — * — Starlight Strategist (3RIS).png|link=Starlight Strategist King Coral (3RIS).png|link=King Coral Diabrost, Shadow Marshal (3RIS).png|link=Diabrost, Shadow Marshal Hyperspeed Dragon (3RIS).png|link=Hyperspeed Dragon Launcher Locust (3RIS).png|link=Launcher Locust Deck Reveal Cards (Each of these cards let you look at the top few cards of your deck.) * — * — * — Logic Cube (3RIS).png|link=Logic Cube Predict (3RIS).png|link=Predict Breach the Veil (3RIS).png|link=Breach the Veil Evo Fury Super Rare Evolution Creatures (Each of these Evolution Creatures have the Super Rare rarity.) * — * — * — * — Emperor Neuron (4EVO).png|link=Emperor Neuron Tekamora the Wretched (4EVO).png|link=Tekamora the Wretched Evo Fury Tatsurion (4EVO).png|link=Evo Fury Tatsurion Flamespike Tatsurion (4EVO).png|link=Flamespike Tatsurion Uncommon Evolution Creatures (Each of these Evolution Creatures have the Uncommon rarity.) * — * — * — * — * — Halon, Paragon of Light (4EVO).png|link=Halon, Paragon of Light Emperor Axon (4EVO).png|link=Emperor Axon Hydra Medusa (4EVO).png|link=Hydra Medusa Laser-Arm Drakon (4EVO).png|link=Laser-Arm Drakon Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (4EVO).png|link=Bronze-Arm Sabertooth Level 1 Creatures. (Each of these creatures are Level 1, perfect for evolving into the Evolution Creatures from this set.) * — * — * — * — * — Chasm Entangler (4EVO).png|link=Chasm Entangler Cyber Sprite (4EVO).png|link=Cyber Sprite Gigabolver (4EVO).png|link=Gigabolver Jetflame Bodyguard (4EVO).png|link=Jetflame Bodyguard Prickleback (4EVO).png|link=Prickleback Mono-civilization Support Creatures (Each of these creatures gain additional abilities or power when each of the cards in your mana zone are from the corresponding civilization.) * — * — * — * — * — Prism-Blade Enforcer (4EVO).png|link=Prism-Blade Enforcer Reef Gladiator (4EVO).png|link=Reef Gladiator Scavenging Chimera (4EVO).png|link=Scavenging Chimera Drakon Warchief (4EVO).png|link=Drakon Warchief Silver Fist (4EVO).png|link=Silver Fist Evolution Creature Support Creatures (Each of these creatures has an ability that affects or is affected by Evolution Creatures.) * — * — * — Shock Sentinel (4EVO).png|link=Shock Sentinel Cliffcutter (4EVO).png|link=Cliffcutter Snapclaw (4EVO).png|link=Snapclaw DragonStrike Infernus Dragons with the Super Rare Rarity (Each of these Dragons also have a Fire Bird creature with an "Envoy" ability named after them.) * — * — * — * — * — Andromeda of the Citadel (6DSI).png|link=Andromeda of the Citadel Issyl of the Frozen Wastes (6DSI).png|link=Issyl of the Frozen Wastes Dracothane of the Abyss (6DSI).png|link=Dracothane of the Abyss Infernus the Awakened (6DSI).png|link=Infernus the Awakened Kurragar of the Hordes (6DSI).png|link=Kurragar of the Hordes Fire Birds with an "Envoy" and Dragonsong ability. (Each of these Fire Bird creatures have an "Envoy" ability named after the Dragons with the Super Rare rarity.) * — * — * — * — * — Lux (6DSI).png|link=Lux Nix (6DSI).png|link=Nix Umbra (6DSI).png|link=Umbra Kenina (6DSI).png|link=Kenina Belua (6DSI).png|link=Belua "When Banished" creatures (Each of these creatures have an ability that happens when they are banished.) * — * — * — * — * — Reflector Cannon (6DSI).png|link=Reflector Cannon Man o' Warden (6DSI).png|link=Man o' Warden Grudge Weaver (6DSI).png|link=Grudge Weaver Explosive Infantry (6DSI).png|link=Explosive Infantry Manapod Beetle (6DSI).png|link=Manapod Beetle Clash of the Duel Masters (block) Monarch (Each of these creatures have the Monarch race, are level 10 or higher, feature across the Clash of the Duel Masters block and give +4000 power to creatures of their respective civilizations.) * — * — * — * — * — Eternal Haven (9SHA).png|link=Eternal Haven King Tritonus (7CLA).png|link=King Tritonus Queen Kalima (9SHA).png|link=Queen Kalima Infernus the Immolator (7CLA).png|link=Infernus the Immolator Almighty Colossus (10INV).png|link=Almighty Colossus Mark of Monarch (Each of these spells are named after a Monarch creature that they can put into the battle zone for free.) * — * — * — * — * — Mark of Eternal Haven (9SHA).png|link=Mark of Eternal Haven Mark of Tritonus (7CLA).png|link=Mark of Tritonus Mark of Kalima (9SHA).png|link=Mark of Kalima Mark of Infernus (7CLA).png|link=Mark of Infernus Mark of Almighty Colossus (10INV).png|link=Mark of Almighty Colossus Clash of the Duel Masters Multicivilization "Battlemages" creatures (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" creature has two civilizations, two races and two abilities; one for each civilization, and which is shared across all 5 cards.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Elevan the Seeker (7CLA).png|link=Elevan the Seeker Humonculon the Blaster (7CLA).png|link=Humonculon the Blaster Skarvos the Assassin (7CLA).png|link=Skarvos the Assassin Kronax the Brutal (7CLA).png|link=Kronax the Brutal Gorim the Striker (7CLA).png|link=Gorim the Striker Multicivilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two allied civilizations.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Piercing Judgment (7CLA).png|link=Piercing Judgment Oathsworn Call (7CLA).png|link=Oathsworn Call Grip of Despair (7CLA).png|link=Grip of Despair Soul Vortex (7CLA).png|link=Soul Vortex Fight! (7CLA).png|link=Fight! Multicivilization Spirit Quartz civilization power increase creatures (Each multi-civilization Spirit Quartz creature has two allied civilizations, the Spirit Quartz race, boosts its respective civilizations by +1000 power, and is of the rarity.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Sunspout Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Sunspout Quartz Dawnflower Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Dawnflower Quartz Seacurse Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Seacurse Quartz Chasmblaze Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Chasmblaze Quartz Cindermoss Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Cindermoss Quartz Multicivilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each multi-civilization vanilla creature has two allied civilizations, two races, no abilities, and is of the rarity.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Memory Keeper (7CLA).png|link=Memory Keeper Sword Horned (7CLA).png|link=Sword Horned Cryptic Worm (7CLA).png|link=Cryptic Worm Haunted Mech (7CLA).png|link=Haunted Mech Weaponized Razorcat (7CLA).png|link=Weaponized Razorcat Shattered Alliances Multi-civilization "Battlemages" (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" has two enemy civilizations, two races and two abilities, one for each civilization, and which is shared across all 5 cards.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Zoltara the Mercenary (9SHA).png|link=Zoltara the Mercenary Axos the Avenger (9SHA).png|link=Axos the Avenger Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith (9SHA).png|link=Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith Oktuska the Infused (9SHA).png|link=Oktuska the Infused Skaak the Stinger (9SHA).png|link=Skaak the Stinger Multi-civilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two enemy civilizations.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Calamity Bell (9SHA).png|link=Calamity Bell Sunstrike (9SHA).png|link=Sunstrike Scalding Surge (9SHA).png|link=Scalding Surge Crystalize (9SHA).png|link=Crystalize Foul Mana (9SHA).png|link=Foul Mana Multi-civilization Spirit Quartz civilization power increase creatures (Each multi-civilization Spirit Quartz creature has two enemy civilizations, the Spirit Quartz race, and boosts its respective civilizations by 1000 power.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Glimmergloom Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Glimmergloom Quartz Starforge Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Starforge Quartz Frostburn Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Frostburn Quartz Mistvine Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Mistvine Quartz Cavernmold Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Cavernmold Quartz Multi-civilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each multi-civilization vanilla creature has two enemy civilizations, two races, no abilities, and is of the rarity.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Lost Patrol (9SHA).png|link=Lost Patrol Metal Max (9SHA).png|link=Metal Max Flame-Vent Diver (9SHA).png|link=Flame-Vent Diver Wavebreaker Tribe (9SHA).png|link=Wavebreaker Tribe Terror Hound (9SHA).png|link=Terror Hound Invasion Earth Common Vanilla Creatures (Each of these creatures are of the rarity and feature no abilities.) * — * — * — * — * — Ion Cruiser (10INV).png|link=Ion Cruiser Aqua Trickster (10INV).png|link=Aqua Trickster Chimera Predator (10INV).png|link=Chimera Predator Drakon Upstart (10INV).png|link=Drakon Upstart Broadsword Butterfly (10INV).png|link=Broadsword Butterfly Mono-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each of these creatures has one civilization, one race (with the exception of Seneschal), and the rarity.) * — * — * — * — * — Haven's Elite (10INV).png|link=Haven's Elite Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant (10INV).png|link=Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant Vile Malvictus (10INV).png|link=Vile Malvictus Galsaur (10INV).png|link=Galsaur Tricky Turnip (10INV).png|link=Tricky Turnip Multi-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each of these creatures has two civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — * + — * + — * + — * + — Luminar Unleashed (10INV).png|link=Luminar Unleashed The Reviled (10INV).png|link=The Reviled Bad Apple (10INV).png|link=Bad Apple Flamespine Ravager (10INV).png|link=Flamespine Ravager Fearfeather the Scavenger (10INV).png|link=Fearfeather the Scavenger The 5 Mystics Very Rare Absolute spells (Each of these monocolored spells are based on the Spells of Absolutes from the TV series and have the rarity. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Mystic. They all have their respective incantations as their flavor text.) * — * — * — * — * — Radiant Purification (12MYS).png|link=Radiant Purification Liquid Compulsion (12MYS).png|link=Liquid Compulsion Absolute Darkness (12MYS).png|link=Absolute Darkness Absolute Incineration (12MYS).png|link=Absolute Incineration Swift Regeneration (12MYS).png|link=Swift Regeneration Mystics (Each of these creatures are based on the Mystic from the TV series. When each of the 5 Mystics are in your battle zone, you win the game. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Absolute spell.) * — * — * — * — * — The Mystic of Light (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Light The Mystic of Water (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Water The Mystic of Darkness (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Darkness The Mystic of Fire (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Fire The Mystic of Nature (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Nature Helix spells (Each of these spells have "Helix" in their name, as well as combined flavor text from the civilization's respective Mystic.) * — * — * — * — * — Solar Helix (12MYS).png|link=Solar Helix Neural Helix (12MYS).png|link=Neural Helix Nightmare Helix (12MYS).png|link=Nightmare Helix Blaze Helix (12MYS).png|link=Blaze Helix Verdant Helix (12MYS).png|link=Verdant Helix Mono-civilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each of these creatures has one civilization, one race (with the exception of Captive Squill), have no abilities, and are of the rarity.) * — * — * — * — * — Lightning Sniper (12MYS).png|link=Lightning Sniper Captive Squill (12MYS).png|link=Captive Squill Eager Cleaver (12MYS).png|link=Eager Cleaver Lavanator 3000 (12MYS).png|link=Lavanator 3000 Blademane (12MYS).png|link=Blademane Quest for the Gauntlet Super Rare "Unleash" Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity and the "Unleash" ability.) * — Regent Sasha * — Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle * — Trox the Merciless * — Warmaster Tatsurion * — Boulderfist the Pulverizer Regent Sasha (13GAU).png|link=Regent Sasha Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle (13GAU).png|link=Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle Trox the Merciless (13GAU).png|link=Trox the Merciless Warmaster Tatsurion (13GAU).png|link=Warmaster Tatsurion Boulderfist the Pulverizer (13GAU).png|link=Boulderfist the Pulverizer Very Rare Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity.) * — General Dorzim * — Kalorth, Lord of Tides * — Shanok, the Soul Harvester * — Restless Conflagration * — Anjak, the All-Kin General Dorzim (13GAU).png|link=General Dorzim Kalorth, Lord of Tides (13GAU).png|link=Kalorth, Lord of Tides Shanok, the Soul Harvester (13GAU).png|link=Shanok, the Soul Harvester Restless Conflagration (13GAU).png|link=Restless Conflagration Anjak, the All-Kin (13GAU).png|link=Anjak, the All-Kin Uncommon Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity, 6000 power, and the Double Breaker ability.) * — Sunstorm Dreadnought * — Aqua Inquisitor * — Ravenous Whiptongue * — Dropship Commando * — Bronze-Arm Gladiator Sunstorm Dreadnought (13GAU).png|link=Sunstorm Dreadnought Aqua Inquisitor (13GAU).png|link=Aqua Inquisitor Ravenous Whiptongue (13GAU).png|link=Ravenous Whiptongue Dropship Commando (13GAU).png|link=Dropship Commando Bronze-Arm Gladiator (13GAU).png|link=Bronze-Arm Gladiator Common Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity.) * — Nova Cruiser * — Icebelly Blowfish * — Attic Reaper * — Megacannon Renegade * — Barbed Crusher Nova Cruiser (13GAU).png|link=Nova Cruiser Icebelly Blowfish (13GAU).png|link=Icebelly Blowfish Attic Reaper (13GAU).png|link=Attic Reaper Megacannon Renegade (13GAU).png|link=Megacannon Renegade Barbed Crusher (13GAU).png|link=Barbed Crusher Supported by Evolution Creatures (Each of these creatures are supported by evolution creatures in the battle zone.) * — Skybound Keeper * — Whirlpool Warden * — Horrific Tick * — Rally Bot * — Woolly Tusker Skybound Keeper (13GAU).png|link=Skybound Keeper Whirlpool Warden (13GAU).png|link=Whirlpool Warden Horrific Tick (13GAU).png|link=Horrific Tick Rally Bot (13GAU).png|link=Rally Bot Woolly Tusker (13GAU).png|link=Woolly Tusker Allied Multi-civilization Rare Creatures (Each of these creatures have two allied civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Sky Shark * + — Battlebred Defender * + — Mind Censor * + — Zombie Backhoe * + — Thunderaxe Shaman Sky Shark (13GAU).png|link=Sky Shark Battlebred Defender (13GAU).png|link=Battlebred Defender Mind Censor (13GAU).png|link=Mind Censor Zombie Backhoe (13GAU).png|link=Zombie Backhoe Thunderaxe Shaman (13GAU).png|link=Thunderaxe Shaman Enemy Multi-civilization Rare Creatures (Each of these creatures have two enemy civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Eye of Inquisition * + — Solstar Commander * + — Flame Serpent * + — Hydrobot Scarab * + — Johnny Darkseed Eye of Inquisition (13GAU).png|link=Eye of Inquisition Solstar Commander (13GAU).png|link=Solstar Commander Flame Serpent (13GAU).png|link=Flame Serpent Hydrobot Scarab (13GAU).png|link=Hydrobot Scarab Johnny Darkseed (13GAU).png|link=Johnny Darkseed "Advocate of Civilization" (Each of these creatures has one civilization, one race, and feature an ability that is named "Advocate of" and is named after their civilization.) * — Commissar Soris * — Citizen Tokori * — Gloomlurker Drask * — Sergeant Maddox * — Huntmaster Taegrin Commissar Soris (13GAU).png|link=Commissar Soris Citizen Tokori (13GAU).png|link=Citizen Tokori Gloomlurker Drask (13GAU).png|link=Gloomlurker Drask Sergeant Maddox (13GAU).png|link=Sergeant Maddox Huntmaster Taegrin (13GAU).png|link=Huntmaster Taegrin Uncommon Shield Blast Creatures (Each of these creatures has the 15px Shield Blast ability, and the rarity.) * — Flux Drone * — Cryo-Nucleus * — Den Gorger * — Scrapheap Hunter * — Predatory Snapdragon Flux Drone (13GAU).png|link=Flux Drone Cryo-Nucleus (13GAU).png|link=Cryo-Nucleus Den Gorger (13GAU).png|link=Den Gorger Scrapheap Hunter (13GAU).png|link=Scrapheap Hunter Predatory Snapdragon (13GAU).png|link=Predatory Snapdragon Common Shield Blast Creatures (Each of these creatures has the 15px Shield Blast ability, and the rarity.) * — Hover-Talon * — Pincer-Fin * — Creeping Heap * — Technoraptor * — Pouncing Crickant Hover-Talon (13GAU).png|link=Hover-Talon Pincer-Fin (13GAU).png|link=Pincer-Fin Creeping Heap (13GAU).png|link=Creeping Heap Technoraptor (13GAU).png|link=Technoraptor Pouncing Crickant (13GAU).png|link=Pouncing Crickant Vortex Enemy multi-civilization Vortex Evolution creatures (Each multi-civilization vortex evolution creature has two civilizations, two races, and the rarity. Its civilizations are enemies with each other.) * + — Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord * + — Drakomech Commander * + — Krotork the Mirror * + — Worldwaker Omgoth * + — Scaradorable the Behemoth Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord (15VTX).png|link=Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord Drakomech Commander (15VTX).png|link=Drakomech Commander Krotork the Mirror (15VTX).png|link=Krotork the Mirror Worldwaker Omgoth (15VTX).png|link=Worldwaker Omgoth Scaradorable the Behemoth (15VTX).png|link=Scaradorable the Behemoth Eye of the Storm Clash Revealers (Each of these creatures can have their level be 10 while revealed during a clash.) * — Nimbus, Regent's Envoy * — Ambassador Corile * — Spiteful Razorkinder * — Leaping Hissy * — Chief Headstrong Wanderer Nimbus, Regent's Envoy (16EYE).png|link=Nimbus, Regent's Envoy Ambassador Corile (16EYE).png|link=Ambassador Corile Spiteful Razorkinder (16EYE).png|link=Spiteful Razorkinder Leaping Hissy (16EYE).png|link=Leaping Hissy Chief Headstrong Wanderer (16EYE).png|link=Chief Headstrong Wanderer 4 Fewer to Summon (Each of these creatures have abilities that can reduce the number of cards required to summon them by 4 if conditions are met.) * — Haven's Counsel * — Octolith * — Master of the Graves * — Ragestrike Dragon * — Warlord Titan Haven's Counsel (16EYE).png|link=Haven's Counsel Octolith (16EYE).png|link=Octolith Master of the Graves (16EYE).png|link=Master of the Graves Ragestrike Dragon (16EYE).png|link=Ragestrike Dragon Warlord Titan (16EYE).png|link=Warlord Titan Modal Creatures (Each of these creatures have a choice of 2 abilities when they enter the battle zone.) * + — Cloudworm * + — Lightning Legionnaire * + — Cybermech * + — Cybear * + — Darkwood Tribe Cloudworm (16EYE).png|link=Cloudworm Lightning Legionnaire (16EYE).png|link=Lightning Legionnaire Cybermech (16EYE).png|link=Cybermech Cybear (16EYE).png|link=Cybear Darkwood Tribe (16EYE).png|link=Darkwood Tribe Enemy Check Unleashers (Each of these Vortex Evolution Creatures are enemy civilizations which check the card they used to Unleash for different abilities.) * + — Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon * + — Glorious Inferno Dragon * + — Nivarex the Unquenchable * + — King Arboreus * + — Apocalypse Knight Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon (16EYE).png|link=Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon Glorious Inferno Dragon (16EYE).png|link=Glorious Inferno Dragon Nivarex the Unquenchable (16EYE).png|link=Nivarex the Unquenchable King Arboreus (16EYE).png|link=King Arboreus Apocalypse Knight (16EYE).png|link=Apocalypse Knight Allied Check Unleashers (Each of these Vortex Evolution Creatures are allied civilizations which check the card they used to Unleash for different abilities.) * + — Spellsworn Paladin * + — General Marnik * + — Ramis the Duskwalker * + — Furnace Crawler * + — Magmablast Mammoth Spellsworn Paladin (16EYE).png|link=Spellsworn Paladin General Marnik (16EYE).png|link=General Marnik Ramis the Duskwalker (16EYE).png|link=Ramis the Duskwalker Furnace Crawler (16EYE).png|link=Furnace Crawler Magmablast Mammoth (16EYE).png|link=Magmablast Mammoth Your Turn Instead Spell (Each of these creatures have stronger abilities when they are cast during your turn.) * — Photon Snare * — Tripwire Teleport * — Void Trap * — Rocket Mine * — Briar Pit Photon Snare (16EYE).png|link=Photon Snare Tripwire Teleport (16EYE).png|link=Tripwire Teleport Void Trap (16EYE).png|link=Void Trap Rocket Mine (16EYE).png|link=Rocket Mine Briar Pit (16EYE).png|link=Briar Pit Category:Gameplay Category:Trading Card Game